Salt Dragon Slayer Magic
Salt Dragon Slayer Magic (塩の滅竜魔法 Shio no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that lets is utilized through the fusion of Earth dragon slayer magic and Iron Dragon Slayer Magic, effectively combing together to make Salt dragon slayer magic. Description Salt Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that allows its user to transform the physiology of their body, and gain the various characteristics, typical of a Salt Dragon due to the combination of iron and earth dragon slayer magic. They also have an extreme weakness to water magic, but are resistant to fire and shadow magic. Consequently, this Magic allows the user to both produce and control salt from any part of their body, which can be used in both close and ranged combat to a great extent. A trait the Salt dragon slayer magic allows its user to do is consume salt to replenish their health or magic. However, they strictly can not eat their own magic. The generated salt can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, their “type” can be changed at will, and they can even be given a material consistency. Such salt seems to have a “sharp” effect to it, seemingly causing bludgeoning damage while either blasting into people's eyes, mouths, and being able to form dagger and the like with the salt. Salt produced by this type of Magic provides much more damage if than standard salt if someone else some how ingests it, or gets it in their eyes. In addition, the user can consume external sources of salt to restore their body to a healthy state and regain their reserves of strength, something that also makes them immune to most types of salt, due to their capability of nullifying salt-based attacks by sucking them in and eating them; the consumed salt also seems to possess a different “taste” according to its “quality”. If a Salt Dragon Slayer is somehow capable of successfully eating wind or air, they will enter Salt Wind Dragon Mode. In this form, the salt and wind will fuse and the user's attacks will possess the properties and destructive ability of both elements. And even more so since the wind is capable of blasting and controlling lots of amounts of salt while blasting them at hurricane like speeds. Normal Spells Supplementary Spells Basic Spells *'Salt Drive' (塩・ドライブ, Shio Doraibu): This move is used with caution as it takes a huge amount of magical energy in order to enhance the user's offensive attacks. It's where the user's magical energy is fused with their bloodstream and the adrenaline they're experiencing during combat. This in turn reacts with their own body and magical energy, increasing the Strength, Speed, and potential they possesses tenfold. Users enter a state of enhanced awareness and peak physical ability. While in this state, a Salt Dragon Slayer demonstrates heightened reflexes as it amplifies their salt dragon slayer magic without exhausting themselves. Visually, this causes a large amount of white energy to emit from all parts of their body. *'Salt Consumption + resistance' (塩分摂取+反抗, Enbun Sesshu + Teikō): Due to Salt dragon slayer magic used with salt magic, any user is immune to other salt like magic as well; dealing very little to no damage. It also allows the user to "eat"/consume, large quantities of salt and other salt like magic. If someone is blasting salt magic at the dragon slayer, then they can eat the combination of it. *'Shadow Resistance' (シャドウ反抗, Shadō Teikō): Due to a long standing myth that salt was used to ward off things of evil and dark, it has actually developed into a more materialistic sense than just evil or dark intent. Because of the myths, Salt Dragon Slayers actually have a high immunity to any kind and form of shadow magic. If hit with such a bast, the dragon slayer isn't scathed, as the attacks barely even faze them. Some advanced users are even able slightly channel and redirect shadow attacks, although it does take a lot of experience and training to achieve this level. Advanced Spells *'Earth Consumption' (地球の消費, Chikyū no shōh): Since salt is derived from the ground, and rocks, (and because the user has to have learned earth dragon slayer magic) the user can go through extensive training on their bodies in order to harden their stomachs even further. This will allow them to be able to consume earth attacks, although they won't be able to replenish their magic or health with it, it does help power up their salt attacks, and help steel their resistance to earth or rock magic. This spell is especially effective if the user is being blasted with an earth or rock magic spell, to which they can just absorb it. Another great example was when Nolan was injured at the bottom of a mountain and Takori caused an avalanche to happen. Nolan was able to escape just by chomping on the rocks as they fell, plus he was resistant to them anyways. *'Iron Consumption' (鉄の消費, Tetsu no shōh): Since the user has to also have learned Iron dragon slayer magic one way or another, they are able to freely eat iron in this form, although it takes a bit more to fill their magic energy in order to use salt dragon slayer spells. Offensive Spells Basic Spells *'Salt Dragon's Roar' (塩竜の咆哮, Shio ryū no hōkō): The most basic yet effectively powerful spell that is first taught to a dragon slayer. The user first inhales, gathering salt in their mouth, and then releases such salt in the direction of their opponent, creating a large, exploding tornado-like blast which damages and burns the opponent from being pelted with tiny pieces of salt at an extremely high speed. This spell can be performed two ways: the first, and more "complicated" way involves the user putting their hands before their mouth, in a pose resembling that of a trumpeter, before releasing the salt, prompting it to be expelled between their fingers. The flames produced by this version start out as a very thin stream, enough to be fit between the user's fingers, before suddenly enlarging to strike the opponent. The other simpler, and seemingly faster way, simply has the user quickly gathers salt in their mouth and then releases them, with no seeming stance required, producing a much larger burst of salt. This spell is presumed to be very powerful; enough, in any case, to destroy one of the elephant sized Lacrima crystals powering Javule, and to match Pearl's own breath attack. If the opponent were to get such salt into their eyes, they are pretty much done for. *'Salt Dragon's Claw' (塩竜の鉤爪, Shio ryū no kagizume): The user ignites their feet with salt and proceeds to assault the opponent with a powerful salt-enhanced kick, with the salt greatly augmenting the power of said kick. This allows the user to cut the opponent with the shards of salt, making it worse when the salt gets into the wounds, burning beyond compare. They can also create salt from the feet, greatly enhancing speed and allowing the user to jet-propel in any direction they desire. *'Salt Dragon's Tornado' (塩竜の竜巻, Shio ryū no tatsumaki): The user cups their hands around their mouth—much like a dragon's roar—but it unleashes a very powerful torrent, large laser-like beam, of spiraling salt combined with forceful wind (sharp enough to cut) towards their target. But instead of striking them head on, the attack will actually zigzag itself across the dsitance before curving around the target, acting like it missed, before striking fully at their back. *'Salt Dragon's Scale Slash' (塩竜の尺度創痕, Shio ryū no kibo surasshu): The user forms salt around their arms and hardens it into a rock like substance, forming a sharp dagger where the hand is covered. They then make diagonal slashing motions in the form of an 'X'. A more damaging alternative to this spell is where the user gathers and pools all of their magic energy into their arms before bringing their arms up above their head in an X position and then bringing their arms down while also slashing to the sides, sending a large salt shaped X blasting towards their opponent, cutting or smashing right into them. *'Salt Dragon's Orb Shot' (塩竜のオーブ発射, Shio ryū no ōbu shotto): With this spell, the user puts their palms together before pulling them apart to reveal a large bowling ball size of hard compact salt. With it, the user can spin in a circle before throwing it, much like they would with a bowling ball. The perk of this spell is that the orb never misses it's target, and the user can roll it on the ground, or send it flying through the air. But whichever option they choose, the orb is sent forth with a tremendous blast of speed behind it, to strike faster and harder. *'Salt Dragon's Salt Pillar' (塩竜の塩の柱, Shio ryū no shio no hashira): This spell can be used two different ways. The user can either form a magic circle high above the opponent and with a swipe of their arm downwards, a huge cylindrical pillar of salt ensues forth down and onto the victim with incredible speed and force, encasing them in a large standing pillar of pure salt. Another way they can use this spell would be to summon a magic circle underneath the opponent and with a swipe of their arm upwards, can generate a sturdy solid pillar of salt that ejects them high up into the sky with the opponent still on top. With a single wave of the user's arm, the pillar will instantly crumble and dissipate, sending the opponent careening back to earth from a reputable vast height distance. *'Salt Dragon's Rock Fist' (塩竜岩の拳, Shio ryū tatsu iwa no ken):The user encases their whole arm in hardened rock-like salt substance that cuts through anybody and anything. Which makes this spell both an offensive attack and a defensive attack. Offensive because the user swings their arm around and continually throws punches, have, and hits at the opponent, while for defensive uses, the user can easily bring up their arm to block and attack which ends up hurting the opponent. **'Torpedo Fist': A slight variation to the Rock Fist, this spell still does the same thing, although the user draws their arm back, and once having said the spell, a giant blast propels their arm forward at enough speeds that Nolan once broke somebody's nose and cheek bones. An extremely powerful added spell. *'Salt Dragon's White Desert' (塩竜の白砂漠, Shio ryū no shirosa baku): Much like the name implies, the user places both hands onto the ground and generates forth a large towering wave of salt to wash over the ground and towards the opponents. When the spell is finished, there is so much salt on the ground that it looks like the white version of a desert, or a white beach. In the right light, the crystals from the salt will sparkle and reflect the light back, either dazzling the opponent or blinding them. *'Salt Dragon's Crystal Mirror' (塩竜の結晶鏡, Shio Ryū no Kesshō Kagami): The user forms an oval of a thin layer of salt, with another slightly smaller oval behind it, to the point where light is able to bend through both like a see through mirror. With it, the user can aim it wherever they want, and the refracted light combined with the small crystals is enough to blind somebody temporarily. Although it makes this spell ineffective during nighttime. *'Salt Dragon's Desert Storm' (塩竜の砂漠嵐, Shio ryū no sabaku arashi): A large wave of salt, that can reach up to thirty feet tall, comes crashing down onto the ground and continues to surge forth, blanketing everything within a large far and wide radius in salt. There is so much salt, it's been known to look like a desert or a white sand beach. That is until the opponent unsuspectingly inhales a large amount of salt to quickly learn that is not the case. The sun can also hit it the reflective crystalline like particles and reflect massive amounts of sunlight back at the opponents eyes, greatly blinding them. Although tougher opponents such as Amirah, are able to rely on just their hearing and nose alone to continue fighting when they can't see. *'Salt Dragon's Shattered Realm' (塩竜の砕けた領域, Kudaketa ryōiki): Advanced Spells *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art' (滅竜奥義, Metsuryū Ōgi): **'Vale Brine: Mirror Terrain' (谷塩水: 鏡地形, Tani Ensui: Kagami Chikei): Dragon Queen's Domain of Salt Hidden Defensive Spells Basic Spells Advanced Spells Dragon Queen's Domain of Salt Trivia *Approved by Per Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Earth Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Iron Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Raven Queen Magic